Christmas Miracles
by ChanceORiley27
Summary: Christmas themed, Harv centric, one-shots I wrote in March- when I finally took down the ol' Christmas tree.  If you haven't read my other Harv story you might be a tad lost, but they stand alone as long as you remember Mack is his woman.
1. Gift guilt, no Gift denial, yes!

Harv drummed his thumb rapidly against the steering wheel of the car and tried to force himself to exit the vehicle.

**I can't believe I'm fucking doing this. I DON'T date.**

_It's not a date. _Harvey clarified for the umpteenth time in the last hour. _It's Christmas Eve. _There was a slight pause and then a smug_, Besides… you've been dating her for WEEKS._

Harv snarled savagely and stared out across the street at the small white house Mack owned. **No I haven't! I come over, we eat, we watch TV. Sometimes we go out to eat. It's NOT dating. It's… **

Harvey cut him off with an innocent sounding, a_nd HOW do you explain the large gift in the backseat that you bought for the woman you're NOT dating._

** IT'S NOT A GIFT! It's a gun… a personal protection device. I just want the wench around to serve me booze and feed me which she can't do if she's fucking dead!**

_ Sure…_ Harvey murmured in a sing song voice before stopping abruptly at the sound of a small knock on the driver's side window. Harv sent a side long look out the window to see Mack standing outside his car door, sporting nothing but a red sweater in the below zero weather.

He waited for a moment and then cracked the window with a flip of his fingers – mouth curving up into a wicked smirk. "Can I help you, Ms. Mackenzie," he drawled.

She rolled her eyes and shifted her weight from foot to foot in an effort to keep warm. "Harv you've been out for twenty minutes. The food is getting cold for god's sake."

He sent her a long, hard, stare and then, to her surprise, climbed out of the car. She blinked, mouth hanging open slightly in shock for a second, and she promptly undid the buttons holding his coat closed and slid her arms in around his warmth.

"Ahhhh…" she sighed, wriggling her fingers around, "that's better."

Harv gritted his teeth, "I am NOT a personal space heater, and you're standing between me and my gun **AGAIN.**"

A muffled sorry came from somewhere around his chest and he felt her shift slightly to one side as he moved to pull his gun from the holster. "I swear you're trying to get me killed…" he muttered.

She responded with a snort, "Paranoid much..." Mack felt his chest rumbled slightly in warning but he failed to deny it. "Still," she amended with a smirk, "the gun does make for a nice accessory.

He started to make a rude retort when he felt her tug gently on his tie. Harv stilled completely and then turned an amazed but menacing gaze on her. **Is she actually yanking at me? **"Have you completely LOST your mind."

"How about you grant me absolution in exchange for the hello kiss I haven't given you yet," Mack smiled and slid an arm up around his neck in encouragement.

Mack saw the corner of his mouth twitch ever so slightly in amusement, "that sounds suspiciously like a bribe, Mack."

"Is that interest I hear, Mr. Dent?"

"Maybe," Harv offered as he pulled her into a searing kiss that left them both slightly breathless.


	2. Concessions

Harv slid carefully out of the bed he was sharing with Mack and pulled on the flannel pants lying on floor next to the bed. He grabbed his gun off the bedside table before heading out to the living room. A quick look at the clock on the wall told him it had officially been Christmas for a little over three hours. He snorted – why the hell was he even bothering to celebrate at all. The only Christmas's he'd ever had as a child had been horribly scarring experiences.

_Because HERS weren't_…. came the soft reply from Harvey.

**Great. So here I am, unable to sleep while my woman is in bed dreaming about fucking santa. **

_It makes her happy._

**Yeah well a little murder and mayhem makes me happy, but you don't see her helping me with that.**

_Now you're just being an ass._

Harv snarled at his other half and moved towards the whisky decanter on the fireplace when a sleepy voice called his name from the edge of the hallway. He half turned to see Mack making her way across the moonlit living room, his dress shirt hanging off her smaller frame.

She sidled up next to him, and slid her arms around his mid section. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Obviously," he said curtly.

Mack ignored his surliness, accustomed to his usually sharp responses, "tell me about it."

Harv looked out the sliding glass door and watched the snow fall for a long moment before responding with a firm no. He reached out and poured himself a glass of whiskey before taking a seat on the nearby couch, dismissing her presence with his silence.

He sat there, sipping his whiskey- deliberately ignoring her. It wasn't until she'd turned around to head back to bed that she heard the almost inaudible demand, "sit."

She turned back to him, eyes studying his face- hoping for some indication of his mood in his facial expression. He felt her eyes rake over him, but he betrayed nothing, continuing to stare at the window and the accumulating snow.

Slowly she made her way across the room towards him, grabbing a blanket before sinking down next to him. Harv tossed one arm across the back of the couch to accommodate her and she slid against his side, her head leaning comfortable against his shoulder.

They were silent for a long moment and then, "Merry Christmas, Harv." He gave no indication he'd heard, except for the soft squeeze he gave her moments later.


	3. Shut up and drive

_Free…! I__** feel **__so free…_ Mack slid the Jaguar into fifth gear and took the curve at a sharp fifty-five mph. The wind whipping through her hair as the car flew towards the outskirts of Gotham City. Her passenger sat silent in the seat next to her – nothing more than a suffering sort of frown gracing his crooked lips.

_I think she likes the car…_ Harvey murmured in an entirely too pleased sort of voice.

**She does realize she has to return it right?**

_She has the top down in twenty degree weather. Somehow I don't think reality is one of Mack's primary focuses at the moment._

Harv grunted in response and turned the heater up in a last ditch attempt to stay warm. "You are aware that the restaurant is actually fifteen minutes in the opposite direction, right?"

"You said I could drive," she yelled back over the wind.

"Yes I did… to the restaurant." He reminded her with a scowl.

"Short-cut," she tossed out a quick one word explanation and stepped on the gas, whipping around another corner.

"Fine. It's a short-cut. But this short-cut requires the car top to be **UP**." He retorted firmly, hand moving towards the switch on the dashboard.

Mack swiveled her head towards him and gave him such a heartbroken expression that he actually paused mid motion. "But Harv…, "she pleaded, before turning back to the road, "it's a convertible – the top has to be down for the optimal driving experience."

"It's below freezing out her Mack – my ears are going to freeze off."

She sent him the best puppy dog look she could muster. He countered with a deep scowl.

"Please," she murmured with a sad frown. Harv snorted and rolled his eyes, "Yeah like that's gonna work."

Mack narrowed her eyes, irritation starting to creep into her voice, "It's Christmas Eve, Harv – humor me."

He stared at her for a very long minute and then threw his hands up in the air, "you are **completely** ridiculous." She squealed in glee – recognizing the gesture for the surrender it was.


End file.
